The Council of the Overworld (SYOC OPen)
by stuckathomebgs
Summary: THe Council of the Overworld and the Council of Monsters are currently at war. The 8 must restore peace to the Overworld or lose all that inhabits it. SYOC OPEN (2/8) W/HestiaAbnegation11


Members of the Council of the Overworld:

The Potions Master (Guy): HestiaAbnegation11: Rogan Hawthorne

The Warrior (Girl) (open)

The Redstone Expert (Guy) (open)

The Farmer (Girl) (Open)

The Fisherman (Guy) (Open)

The Miner (Guy) (Open)

The Builder (Girl) (open)

 **The Smith (Girl): stuckathomebgs:**

Members of the Council of the Nether:

The Screamer

The Arsonist

 **The Dark Warrior**

Members of the Council of the End:

 **The Dragon**

The Endermen

The Endermite

Members of the Council of Monsters:

The Webber

 **The Creeper**

The Walker

The Archer

The Slime

The Cave-dweller (Enemy of the Smith)

The Silverfish

The Witch (Enemy of Potions Master)

Members of the Council of Animals:

The Chicken

The Pig

The Sheep

The Cow

 **The Mooshroom**

The Ocelot

The Horse

The Squid

The Form:

Name:

Age:

Council Title: (Has to be council of the Overworld. The others will be made by us):

URL picture or faceclaim (Real life person):

URL picture of Minecraft Castle:

Any pets?:

URL Pictures of any pets (Or leave blank to let us do it):

History:

Personality:

How they began on the Council (names in bold are leaders of the council currently):

Enemy on Monster Council: (The cave-dweller and witch are taken)

How often you review:

Weapons:

Anything else:

Introduction

POV Rogan Hawthorne

Rogan hated creepers. And witches. Well, he hated both of them. As he strolled around his huge castle he had obtained when he joined the Council of the Overworld, he jumped when he saw a creeper. He quickly struck at it with his sword, hoping to kill it, but it really wasn't a good idea. It exploded a whole room.

Rogan groaned, quickly drinking a healing potion to heal faster. Now he'd need to hire a bunch of builders to rebuild it! Of course, Rogan knew how, but he wasn't exactly timely at doing it. Ever since the Council of Monsters attacked the Council of Animals it was a full-scale war between the factions of the Overworld.

For a good 15 years the Overworld was at peace, the last Council having made a deal with the monsters. No one attacked each other. But then, they attacked the Council of Animals and killed it's leader, which was the King of the Cows. He was eventually replaced by the King of the Mooshrooms.

The war between the Councils was tedious and large. Rogan, even though just a Potions Master, was constantly having to save villages of people! That was the Warrior's job, not his! Rogan headed back inside to the Council Room, which was normally vacant. Several villagers that lived in the area were waiting for him, and asked if he needed anything. "Yes, several builders at once, please. To the left wing." He added.

Rogan put on his armor, pure iron, which especially helped with his potions. He headed down to his lab. He started to brew more potions, the stock on which he had got from the Nether was running a little low . . . he'd have to ask the Warrior if she had any more…

OVERVIEW:

The Council of Monsters, the leader, the infamous King Creeper decided to attack the Council of Animals, angering the Council of the Overworld. They are fighting a never-ending battle. Zombies and Skeletons harm the civilians by night, while the Creepers attack by day. The Council hosts an emergency meeting and comes up with a daring plan. They need to kill the leaders of the opposing Councils. First, they must unite together. They live so far away from each other, it'll be a struggle. But they must do it. After that, they must take down the Leaders of the Monster Council to bring peace first to the Overworld.

But, unfortunately, when the portals to the Nether and End closed, they sealed off civilians which were trapped inside. They need to get them back and help save them. Otherwise, the Nether and End will attack them first, which will not be a good thing for the Overworld. Can the Eight find each other again and help defeat the other Councils? (SYOC Open)


End file.
